Chapter 109
|romaji= Kyūjo Enshū |volume= 13 |cover= Momo Yaoyorozu Mezo Shoji Denki Kaminari Kyoka Jiro Toru Hagakure Minoru Mineta |pages= 18 |date= October 3, 2016 |issue= 44, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 57 |previous= Chapter 108 |next= Chapter 110 }} |Kyūjo Enshū}} is the one hundredth and ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Yokumiru Mera announces to the one hundred examinees that they will be conducting rescue maneuvers in saving citizens at the disaster site; what will be tested is the examinees' ability to adequately carry out rescue operations. However, the citizens are not ordinary; they are senior citizens and children who have obtained Provisional Hero Licenses and have gone through all sorts of training, and as a result, they are experts in rescue maneuvers. The senior citizens and children are a part of H.U.C. (Help Us Company). Yokumiru explains that the senior citizens are disguised as injured victims and are scattered throughout the disaster site; the examinees will carry out their rescues. Yokumiru informs the examinees that their rescue activities will be scored on a point system; by the time the rescue activities are completed, examinees who exceed the average value will pass. Yokumiru ends his explanation by telling the examinees that there will be a ten-minute break, which will give the examinees the time to prepare. Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida realize that the Second Exam is modeled after the Kamino Incident. Izuku tells Tenya that they will do their best. Hanta Sero tells Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta that Izuku saw Camie Utsushimi's naked body, which infuriates them. Denki and Minoru antagonize Izuku for what he saw, which confuses Izuku. The trio look at Camie who smiles and waves at the trio. Izuku begins understanding the situation and informs Denki and Minoru that her nude body had something to do with her Quirk. Students from Shiketsu High School approach U.A. High School's Class 1-A. A hairy Shiketsu male greets Katsuki Bakugo and asks if he met Seiji Shishikura. Katsuki replies that he did; the hairy Shiketsu male apologizes for Seiji's rude behavior towards them. The hairy Shiketsu male states that Seiji was trying to impress them in his own way and reveals that Shiketsu High bears no hostility towards U.A. The hairy Shiketsu male wishes to establish a good relationship with U.A. and apologizes for Seiji's impolite behavior. Seeing as how they are here to talk and not antagonize, Shoto Todoroki asks Inasa Yoarashi if he did something to bother him. Inasa gets straight to the point; he hates both Shoto and his father, Endeavor. Inasa comments that while his demeanor has changed, Shoto still has the same eyes as Endeavor. Inasa rejoins his fellow Shiketsu High classmates while Shoto contemplates what Inasa just said. Before Izuku can consult Shoto, Camie says goodbye to Izuku, to which Izuku immediately responds with a nod. Camie walks away while Ochaco Uraraka's heart starts pounding and she is not able to suppress her feelings. Before Ochaco can speak to Izuku, the Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam begins. A rescue scenario is being broadcast to the examinees; large-scale destruction of buildings have resulted in large numbers of victims. The damage to the roads are severe and the emergency unit will be considerably late. Until the emergency unit arrives, all rescue activities will be left to the heroes and they must save every life they can. The waiting room door opens up and the one hundred examinees rush out to the disaster site to carry out their rescue operations. Izuku, Ochaco, Tenya, Minoru, and Mina Ashido head to the nearest affected urban zone. They encounter a crying and injured child who screams that his grandpa has been crushed. Izuku finds that to be terrible, much to the crying child's annoyance who finds Izuku's reaction to be pathetic and takes away points from him. The child advises Izuku to check if he can walk and his breathing and notes that he is bleeding. The child tells Izuku that is he wants a Provisional Hero License then he must be able to assess the condition of a victim and take instant action. Izuku realizes that the HUCs are doing the scoring and becomes overwhelmed. Some examinees begin scoping out the danger area of the disaster site, create makeshift roads, landing areas, make first aid stations and establishing a relief area. On the bleachers, Shota comments that Class 1-A will fall behind in this exam. The child tells Izuku that in addition to rescuing and providing relief, all authority and responsibility is on his shoulders and must smoothly act as the intermediary in rescue operations. In order to save lives, Heroes must be good at all sorts of things. The child questions Izuku's tolerance towards the fear, pain, and anxiety of the victims since he found Izuku's first response to be terrible. The child's advice reminds Izuku of what All Might does; telling the victims that everything is all right since he has arrived. Izuku gets back into focus and realizes that this exam is not a checkpoint; everything he is doing is a part of chasing his dream to be a hero. Izuku tells the child that everything will be all right. The child reverts back to a victim while Izuku calms the child's fear by saying that they will definitely rescue his grandpa. Izuku checks the child's physical condition and tells Tenya and Ochaco that he will being back the child to the first-aid station. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and rushes to the first-aid station with the injured child in his hands. Ochaco looks at Izuku and questions what she is doing. Ochaco realizes that she does indeed have feelings for Izuku but realizes in order to focus on her dream, she must shut off her feelings for Izuku. The reason Ochaco found Izuku to be cool in the first place was because he does everything he can without giving up for the sole purpose of achieving his objective and found Izuku's determination admirable. Ochaco decides to do her best as and decides to shut off her feelings for Izuku will aid her in doing so. Ochaco becomes focused and determined and springs into action. Yokumiru notes that the ordinary methods in the Second Exam will not be enough for the examinees. Suddenly, a mysterious individual steps foot into the disaster site. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 109 fr:Chapitre 109